diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Velicor Thorgron
'''Velicor Thorgron' ist ein langjähriger Streiter und ehemaliger Offizier der alliierten Streitkräfte. Seines Zeichens ein idealistischer Soldat der Allianz, agierte er noch kürzlich für einige Monate als Kommandant einer paramilitärischen Einheit - dem Aschenbanner. Durch einen ominösen Befehl des Oberkommandos wurde jedoch die Truppe aufgelöst und Velicor zusammen mit wenigen Streitern nach Nordend versetzt, wo er als Gardist dem Hause Winterhain dient. Vor kurzem hat er seinen bisherigen Lebensweg überdacht und sich dazu entschlossen, unter der Obhut von Alex Rotschild zum Paladin ausgebildet zu werden. | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Zweihänder | Arsenal = Velicor | Vorname = Velicor | Nachname = Thorgron | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Im Jahre 4 in Herdweiler, Lordaeron | Alter = 29 | Zugehörigkeit = Allianz Ehemals Argentumkreuzzug | Gilde = Die Harfner | Größe = 1,81 Meter | Gewicht = 85 Kilogramm | Haarfarbe = Mattblond | Augenfarbe = Grün | Besonderheiten = lange Narbe von der linken Schulter bis zum Hals | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen gut }} Auftreten des Charakters Äußere Erscheinung Der erste Eindruck, der Euch im Angesichte dieses Mannes aufkommen dürfte, wäre wohl: "Ein Soldat, wie er im Buche steht." Velicor ist ein Mensch normaler Größe, der höchstens durch seine durchtrainierte Statur auffällt. Er scheint in etwa Ende Zwanzig zu sein, läuft aber sehr deutlich auf seine Dreißig zu. Sein Antlitz ist frei von Narben und sonstigen Spuren des Kampfes; das mattblonde Haar ist halblang geschnitten und zu einem Mittelscheitel getragen, der kurze Vollbart ist stets gestutzt und gepflegt. Ganz umhüllt ihn eine bläuliche Feldrüstung der Allianz, die zum größten Teil aus Kette besteht, an einigen Stellen jedoch mit schützenden Platten versehen wurde. Selbige ist makellos, zwar offensichtlich häufig in Gebrauch, weist jedoch keine markanten Schäden auf. In den meisten Fällen begleitet ihn rücklings ein langer Zweihänder, der - obgleich er keine Neuanschaffung ist - einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck macht. Es ist kein ordinäres Schwert, der verzierte Griff spricht für eine wertvolle Waffe. Straffes Auftreten und eine meist aufrechte Position sind ein Indiz für die Berufung dieses Mannes. Im Angesichte dessen wirkt sein vertrauenswürdiger, warmer Bariton beinahe konträr. Persönliches *'Strahlt in letzter Zeit eine selten gekannte intrinsische Ruhe aus. Die Sorgenfalten vergangener Monate weichen einer latenten Heiterkeit.' *Ein stoischer Soldat, hartnäckig und unnachgiebig in seinem Bestreben. *Man könnte ihn durchaus als ehrgeizig, zielstrebig und pflichtbewusst - zuweilen sogar als tugendhaft bezeichnen. Diesen Menschen muss stetig eine Spur von Enthusiasmus durchströmen, ebenso wie er stetig auf der Suche nach Verbesserung - seinerselbst und Azeroths - zu sein scheint. *Hinterhältiges, niederträchtiges Kämpfen ist ihm zuwider. Selbst im Krieg scheinen ihm Ehre und auch eine gewisse Würde, beinahe ein humanitär anmutendes Verhalten am Herzen zu liegen. *"Was ich beginne, das führe ich zu Ende." *Er wirkt ausgesprochen loyal - ist aber ganz offensichtlich niemand, der Vorgaben und Befehlen blind folgt. *"Unsere Allianz ist eine Errungenschaft. Es gilt, sie mit Herzblut und Stolz zu verteidigen." *Begegnet seinen Mitmenschen stets mit Höflichkeit und Respekt. Besonders jenen, die er gut kennt, bringt er ein tiefes Vertrauen gegenüber hervor. *Recht schnell dürfte auffallen, dass er kein Mann von Brutalität und Härte, sondern eher einer vernünftigen Unterredung ist. *Seine zweite Waffe muss unweigerlich das Wort sein. Ist wortgewandt und redefreudig. (Manchmal zum Leiden seines Umfelds etwas zu sehr...) *Verfechter eines simplen Lebensstils, was an der ständigen Abwesenheit von edlen Gewändern oder Schmuck zu verzeichnen ist. *Eine markante Toleranz Fremdem gegenüber. Er scheint mit fast jedem Streiter eines jeden Volkes gut auszukommen und begegnet diesen mit Respekt. *Zu den wenigen Dingen, die Velicor zu verachten scheint, zählen ganz offensichtlich schlechte Charaktereigenschaften wie Hypokrisie, Desinteresse und Egoismus. *Sein Wohlwollen geht manchmal so weit, dass man es vielmehr als Naivität interpretieren kann. *Zum seinem eigenen Leidwesen ist Velicor kein Mann, der mit herausragender Durchsetzungskraft ausgezeichnet wurde. *Die Gewohnheit, einen Sachverhalt von allen Seiten zu betrachten, kann hin und wieder seiner Fähigkeit, rasch Entscheidungen zu fällen, abträglich sein. Mitunter wirkt er eher zögerlich und wohlbedacht. *Gelegentlich merkt man Velicor an, dass seine Zeit als kommandierender Offizier einer Einheit noch nicht allzu lange her ist, da er ungeachtet seiner Position als geringer Knappe oft intuitiv Vorschläge und Bemerkungen bei Feldbesprechungen angibt. Triviale Merkmale *Velicor ist passionierter Käseliebhaber. Seine Lieblingssorte ist der "Stratholmer Sérac". *Der Zweihänder, den er trägt, ist die Waffe seines Großonkels Gavinrad, die ihm als Erbstück einige Jahre vor dem Dritten Krieg zufiel. *Sein Lieblingsbuch ist das "Kompendium für strategisches Vorgehen in Großkonflikten, 5. Auflage". *Als halbwegs ausgebildeter Ingenieur ist er besonders auf dem Gebiet der Funkübertragung bewandert und hat diverse Gnomcorder gewerkelt, sowie selbst in seiner früheren Einheit zum Einsatz gebracht. Fähigkeiten 'Kämpferische Fertigkeiten' *'Zweihandschwert: '''Meisterhaft *'Beidhändiger Schwertkampf': Grundlagen *'Einhandschwert:' Fortgeschritten *'Streitkolben:' Fortgeschritten *'Schwert und Schild:' Fortgeschritten *'Bogen:' Fortgeschritten *'Unbewaffnet:' Durchschnittlich 'Sprachen' *'Gemeinsprache: Muttersprache *'Darnassisch: '''Grundlegende Kenntnisse, aber von fließend noch weit entfernt *'Orcisch: 'Geringfügige Kenntnisse 'Berufliche Fertigkeiten *'Ingenieurskünste: '''Fortschrittlich *'Verhüttung und Metallurgie:' Durchschnittlich *'Reparatur von Ausrüstung:' Schlecht 'Andere' *'Strategisches Planen: Fortgeschritten *'''Eloquenz: Exzellent *'Lesen u. Schreiben:' Exzellent *'Reiten: '''Durchschnittlich *'Schwimmen: Durchschnittlich *'''Wissen: Fortgeschritten Einstellung zu anderen 'Völker der Allianz' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Menschen: ** Er vertraut auf die Stärke und Eigenschaften seines Volkes und ist stolz, selbst ein Mensch zu sein. Zwar weiß er auch um Schwächen seinesgleichen, aber er ist schlichtweg jemand, der sein Volk trotzallem schätzt und sich für sein Wohl einsetzt. *** Sturmwind: Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass das Königreich ihn und seine Familie als Flüchtlinge aufgenommen sowie ihm in der Armee eine Tätigkeit ermöglicht hat, schätzt er die Sturmwinder sehr. Ein überaus freundschaftliches Verhältnis. *** Stromgarde: Er kennt nur wenige Individuen aus den Stammlanden der Menschheit, sieht aber das krisenumgarnte Reich freundschaftlich an. *** Lordaeron: Seine eigene Nation. Menschen aus Lordaeron sieht Velicor als Brüder und Schwestern, die ein ähnlich schreckliches Schicksal teilen mussten. Sein Vertrauen ist Landsleuten gegenüber von Natur aus am stärksten ausgeprägt. *** Kul Tiras : Hat durch Geschichten aus dem Zweiten Krieg viel von dem Verdienst der tirassischen Marine gehört und begegnet Menschen dieser Nation mit Respekt. *** Gilneas: Früher ein eher ambivalentes Verhältnis aufgrund der langen Isolation während des Dritten Krieges und der unterlassenen Hilfeleistung für Lordaeron. Wenngleich er noch immer etwas voreingenommen wirken dürfte, hat sich seine Meinung stetig gebessert. *** Alterac: Im Prinzip scheint Velicor auch Angehörigen dieser Nation kein grundsätzliches Vertrauen abzusprechen, solange die- oder derjenige nicht offen mit Perenolde oder dem Syndikat sympathisiert. Ein mittlerweile recht unvoreingenommenes, wenngleich subtil distanziertes Verhältnis. * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Zwerge: ** Velicor hegt für die Zwerge eine Bewunderung ihrer kriegerischen Stärke und sieht sie als unverzichtbare Verbündete an, auch da er viele Zwerge als Kameraden in der Schlacht kennenlernen durfte. In seinen Augen sind sie mitunter die unerlässlichsten Partner innerhalb der Allianz. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Gnome: ** Er hat seine bescheidenen Kenntnisse der Ingenieurskunst von den Gnomen erworben und deshalb auch eine besondere, respektvolle Bindung zu ihnen. Da die Gnome ihre Heimat verloren und anschließend wieder erobert haben sieht er in ihnen ein Vorbild für die Rückeroberung Lordaerons. * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Nachtelfen: ** Ein positives Verhältnis. Begegnete er den ersten Kal'Dorei die er traf zunächst mit Misstrauen, wandelte sich diese Skepsis später in ein tiefes Vertrauen um. Wenngleich ihm der Glaube der Nachtelfen noch immer fremd ist, verhält er sich diesem gegenüber mit viel Respekt. * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Draenei: ** Den Draenei gegenüber ist Velicor relativ aufgeschlossen, insbesondere aufgrund ihres Lichtglaubens sowie ihrer kämpferischen Stärke. Zwar ist ihm die Kultur der Draenei noch immer recht fremd, aber durch seine zeitweilige Waffenbruderschaft mit Angehörigen der Exodar hat er diese näher kennengelernt. * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Worgen Female.gif Worgen: ** Velicor pflegte zueinst ein ambivalentes Verhältnis zu Gilneern. Zum einen hat er selbst miterlebt, wie Gilneas sich nach dem zweiten Krieg abschottete und Flüchtlingen aus dem umliegenden Lordaeron keinen Schutz bot, worauf gewisse Vorbehalte gründen. Andererseits ist er sich aber auch der Stärke dieser Menschen sowie ihrer Unschuldigkeit für die Isolation bewusst und hat mit der Zeit eine Sympathie den meisten Worgen gegenüber entwickelt. Im Laufe der letzten vier Jahre nach dem Kataklysmus scheinen letzte Zweifel nunmehr restlos zerstreut und die Worgen als vollwertige Mitglieder der Allianz anerkannt. 'Völker der Horde' * Bild:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Orc Female.gif Orcs: ' **Velicor hat nie die direkte Zerstörung der Orcs in den großen Kriegen miterlebt, weshalb er zueinst eine weitestgehend vorurteilsfreie Sicht auf dieses Volk pflegte. Während seiner Zeit im Argentumkreuzzug lernte er sogar einige Orcs kennen. Durch den Aufstieg Garroshs auf den Sitz des Kriegshäuptlings und die Zerstörung Theramores hat sich dies jedoch geändert, denn nun hat sich seine zuvor misstrauische Attitüde endgültig in ein Streben nach Vergeltung gewandelt. Er sieht die Orcs als treibende Kraft der Horde und als den Hauptfeind, den es zu bekämpfen gilt. Nach seiner Ankunft in Durotar hat sich diese fixe Idee jedoch dahingehend relativiert, dass nicht alle Orcs hinter Garrosh stehen. Das Verhältnis ist von vielen Wechseln geprägt, steht allerdings nach dem Krieg wohl eher unter günstigen Zeichen. Momentan ist seine Sichtweise auf dieses Volk als sehr ambivalent zu bewerten. * Bild:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Troll Female.gif 'Trolle: ' **Die Trolle sind ein Volk, das Velicor trotz aller ihm gegebenen Toleranz mit eher skeptischen Augen betrachtet. Traditionalismus und das Stammesleben sind ihm fremd - und obgleich er schon häufiger mit diesem Volk zutun hatte, kann er sich diesen nicht wirklich annähern. Ähnlich wie bei den Orcs liegt ein eher negatives, zumindest aber misstrauisches Verhältnis vor. Im Zuge der aktuellen Rebellion allerdings dürften seine Ansichten im positiven Sinne beeinflusst werden. * Bild:IconSmall Tauren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Tauren Female.gif 'Tauren: **Ein misstrauisches Verhältnis. Die Tauren sind in der Horde wohl diejenigen, mit denen er noch am besten auskommen würde. Er hat mit ihnen zusammen im Argentumkreuzzug gekämpft und ist sich ihrer Stärke und Weisheit bewusst. Gleichwohl ist er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sich dies auch gut und gern gegen die Allianz wenden kann. Durch die zeitweilige Partnerschaft in der Rebellion dürften grobe Wellen jedoch geglättet werden. * Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Blutelfen: **Den Blutelfen steht er mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber. Zunächst missachtet er sie für ihren Verrat und ihren Anschluss an die Horde. Er weiß allerdings sehr genau, dass sie in vergangenen Kriegen an der Seite der Allianz standen, und kann sich ihr Bündnis mit dem Feind noch immer nicht wirklich vorstellen. Rechtmäßig sieht er die Sin'Dorei zur Allianz zugehörig - solange sie jedoch mit der Horde paktieren, wird er jedem Blutelfen mit Argwohn gegenüber stehen. *Bild:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif Goblins: **Früher ein neutrales Verhältnis, mittlerweile hat er eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber den „Giftzwergen“ entwickelt. Seine Verachtung gründet dabei einerseits auf deren Habgier, andererseits natürlich auf den Anschluss an die Horde. Den Goblins des Dampfdruckkartells steht er immer noch mehr oder weniger neutral gegenüber. * Bild:IconSmall Undead Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Undead Female.gif Verlassene: **Die Verlassenen dürften das Volk sein, welches die allertiefste Abneigung Velicors erfährt. Empfand er einst sogar gewisses Mitleid seinen ehemaligen Landsleuten gegenüber, übersteigt seine Abscheu gegen die Verlassenen seine Bosheit gegenüber den Orcs nun bei weitem. Eine zukünftige Änderung dieser Ansichten ist in nächster Zeit äußerst unwahrscheinlich. 'Organisationen' Scharlachroter Kreuzzug: Obgleich nunmehr zerschlagen und in Bedeutungslosigkeit versunken war der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug eine Organisation, die Velicor nie leiden konnte - wohl aufgrund sehr negativer Erfahrungen mit dieser. Der Fanatismus und die Blindheit mancher Kreuzzügler sind ihm zuwider und seine Abneigung überwiegt jedes positive Gefühl angesichts der Bemühungen des Kreuzzugs in Lordaeron. Argentumkreuzzug: Durch einige Jahre in seinen Reihen ist der Argentumkreuzzug ein Bund, dessen interne Überzeugungen, Ziele und Bestrebungen Velicor zutiefst beeinflusst haben. Daher pflegt er auch ein sehr positives Verhältnis zu den Argentumlern und hat nach wie vor viele Freunde und Kameraden, die ihm angehören. Einzig und allein wird all dies in geringem Maße durch seine einstige Lossagung nach dem Nordendfeldzug überschattet, wenngleich er bis heute den Kreuzzug für seine Verdienste und Ideale wertschätzt. Zitate *''"Eine stabile Klinge, ein wenig Platte und - das ist am wichtigsten! - Courage und Entschlossenheit. Mehr braucht Ihr nicht! Wie? Sie haben Monstrositäten? ... Verstehe. Planänderung!" ''- während einer Mission in Eiskrone *''"Exzellent. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir Erfolg haben werden. Nach Wochen der Planung stehen kaum noch Optionen offen - was soll da noch schiefgehen?"'' *''"Jetzt sitzt da nicht so rum und haltet Maulaffen feil! Es gibt etwas zu tun!"'' *''"Dieser Krieg wirft einen Schatten auf ein wohlbehütetes Werk von langer Arbeit und reißt heilende Wunden erneut auf. Er stellt uns auf die Probe, enorme Widrigkeit und Gefahren werden uns alles abverlangen. Und das heißt was? Genau! Wir befinden uns im Normalzustand."'' *''"Denkt immer daran, wofür Ihr einsteht und woran Ihr glaubt. Nur durch Tapferkeit, Wagemut und Entschlossenheit bringen wir es zu etwas. Alles andere ist reine Verschwendung."'' *''"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Warum sendet man uns in die entlegenste Öde, an die unwichtigste Front Azeroths? Will man uns für etwas bestrafen? Wenn ja, für was? Ist denen überhaupt nicht klar, wie sehr sie uns jetzt dort bräuchten? Ein langes Werk...mein Lebenswerk, mit einem Brief - zunichte gemacht."'' *''"Gelassenheit, Geduld, Ruhe. Auch darin liegt eine immense Stärke, und nach all den Jahren beginne ich, sie erstmals für mich zu erschließen."'' Freunde & Verwandte Familie * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Kdt. Darvus Melchior Thorgron (Vater, gefallen im Krieg gegen die Geißel) † - ''"Ich werde deinen Mut immer in Ehren halten, Vater. Für Lordaeron!"'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Alysanne Thorgron (Mutter, geb. Allenstein, am Leben) - "Für zu lange Zeit bin ich fort gewesen..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Uffz. Velrus Thorgron (älterer Bruder, gefallen im Krieg gegen die Geißel) † - ''"Großer Bruder, nie werde ich unsere Ausflüge durch die Wälder vergessen..."'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Braelle Thorgron (Schwester, am Leben - dient in der Armee) - "Es ist schwierig..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Marcus Allenstein (Cousin, Händler in Seenhain) - "Viel zu selten besucht." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Calia Allenstein (Cousine, gefallen während der Zerstörung von Theramore) † '- ''"Tapfer bis zum Ende. Möge das Licht dich behüten." Kameraden & Freunde * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Lysander Aurelius (Veteran der Armee, langjähriger Kamerad und Freund seit Kindestagen) - "Wir haben schon verdammt viel verrücktes Zeug angestellt, Lys..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sean Calighan (ehem. Vorgesetzter innerhalb der Armee, später guter Freund) - "Der beste Hauptmann, den man haben kann. Ein Idol, das seinesgleichen sucht." * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Broghan "Der schwarze Blitz" Stahlfaust (Scharfschütze der Armee, Kumpane in Nordend) - "He, den Ghul da wollte ich mir vorknöpfen!" * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Gustus Gyrospreng (Lehrmeister der Ingenieurskünste in der Armee) - "Ja, Herr Gyrospreng. Ich habe den DET01/65-Destruktor sachgemäß angebracht und kobaltversiegelt. Wie, das führt zu...? ...gut, ähm, würdet Ihr so gut sein, und das Teil unschädlich machen, bevor es das Luftschiff in Stücke zerlegt?!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Mehlisha Maljinn (Ehemalige Kameradin im Aschenbanner) - "Es betrübt mich, dass wir uns so distanziert haben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte wissen, wie es ihr geht." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Tjeika Swansong (Ehemalige Kameradin im Aschenbanner) - "Eine höchst fähige junge Frau. Sie wird im hohen Norden wohl gute Dienste als Magier leisten." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Alex Rotschild (Mentorin) - "Auch wenn dies wohl jeder Knappe über seinen Mentor sagt, doch Frau Rotschild verkörpert mit Sicherheit all das, wonach ein Paladin in seinem Leben strebt. Es ist mir eine Ehre, von ihr zu lernen." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fayris Altan ("Mitknappe" unter Alex Rotschild) - "Mir ist unergründlich, wie ein Mensch so viel Enthusiasmus und Energie auf sich vereinen kann. Ihr Ansporn ist beeindruckend." Bekanntschaften & Dienstliches *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Amelia von Winterhain '(Tochter des Fürsten) - ''"Ich sah sie viel zu selten. Doch scheint sie mir eine Frau zu sein, die das Wohl ihres Volkes und ihrer Familie über alles stellt." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif 'Ser Jorgrim '(Hauptmann auf Burg Königswinter, Vorgesetzter in Nordend) - "Ein ehrenwerter, aufrichtiger Mann. Seine Fähigkeiten werden dem Königswinter noch zahlreiche Siege bescheren. Der Fürst kann sich glücklich schätzen, einen so kompetenten Mann in seinen Reihen zu wissen." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif 'Marcellus Reynold Farador '(Medicus auf Burg Königswinter, flüchtige Bekanntschaft) - "Nach allem was ich hörte, explodiert dieser Mann förmlich vor Höflichkeit und Anstand." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Leodera Weißensee (Paladin des Ordens der Klingen Tyrs, flüchtige Bekanntschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif John Arcados (Kommandant des Ordens der Klingen Tyrs, ebenfalls flüchtig bekannt) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Männer